Solitaria Ave
by Maniaac
Summary: Porque Arthur siempre ha estado solo, pero aún así, ya sabe que puede esperar a que lo que más quiere, vuelva a él. ONE-SHOT.


Bueno aqui voy con otro fic, del que la verdad, escribí un poco a la rápida, pero trate de ponerle mi mejor empeño. Dedicado a mi madre cibernética Hina, que adora el personaje de Uk y me ha apoyado para que siga escribiendo fanfics (Estoy en una de esas crisis en las que quieres dejar todo tu esfuerzo botado por personas que tratan de rebajarte). Pero como me ha insitado a que de todo de mí, y siga con lo que me gusta, este fic se lo dedico a ella. Espero que también les guste.

* * *

**Ave Solitaria**

Familia. ¿Qué es eso? Muchas personas conviven con ello todos los días. Son aquellos que son cercanos a ti, que están para apoyarte en los momentos difíciles, y disfrutar contigo en los instantes alegres. Los que te acogen, los que están siempre contigo; con los que peleas, discuten y a veces se insultan, pero luego vuelves a hacer las paces y a reír de lo ocurrido. Cualquier persona en el mundo, es feliz teniendo una. Y posiblemente, esa felicidad proviene de sentir que tienes a alguien que siempre te estará acompañando, y te tenderá una mano si por alguna razón estás cayendo en algo angustioso o triste. Sí, ellos siempre te salvarían de esa caída.

Pero a él, nadie nunca lo salvó de nada. Jamás se le fue tendida una mano para evitar que cayera. Siempre fue como una hoja de árbol que en otoño muere cayendo al piso, sin que las otras hojas que eran parte suya en aquel árbol, le ayudasen o cayeran a su lado. Siempre estuvo solo. Familia… el no tuvo ninguna. Tenía parientes, tenía hermanos… pero ellos jamás le tendieron una mano. Él siempre debió arreglárselas por sí mismo. Pero no le importaba. Eso no lo afectaba o eso quería pensar.

En sus recuerdos, ya muchas cosas eran borrosas. Ya ni siquiera recordaba algo de su pasado, o de su infancia. Nunc a recordó nada que lo hiciese verdaderamente feliz. Porque lo que lo hizo feliz, terminó por dejarlo.

Sus hermanos siempre fueron indiferentes con él. Era el enano estorboso en la familia, un insecto raro que no pertenecía allí, una víctima de los atropellos. Nunca lo vieron como su hermano, o quizás si lo hicieron, pero simplemente era el hermano de diversión, al que podían molestar y hacer sufrir sin ninguna compasión.

Él siempre trató de soportar eso. Cuando podía, escapaba de ellos, o simplemente los ignoraba. Era la única forma de que no se terminara de sentir mal. Por todo eso, siempre terminó por soñar. No podía hacer otra cosa, ya que su vida real en ese entonces, era des perfecta y solitaria. Pero su sueño sería ser un gran conquistador algún día. Así, los países que él conquistara serían su nueva familia, y ya no se sentiría solo. Siempre estarían con él, ocuparían el lugar que sus hermanos dejaban mucho que desear.

Pero ellos no eran posiblemente los únicos que lo hacían sentir solo. También estaba él. Sí, ese estúpido francés. Posiblemente, era con él único que hablaba, pero este también era el que más lo molestaba y lo hacía enfadar. Siempre tratándolo de enano, de estúpido, y de muchas cosas más. Siempre quiso darle su merecido, pero era demasiado pequeño aún para eso. Cuando creciera ya obtendría lo que merecía.

Por eso su vida siempre fue igual. Mientras crecía, tuvo muchas guerras, y las mayoría debía enfrentarlas por sí solo. Nadie le apoyo o ayudo. Sus hermanos se alejaron cada vez más, y solo volvían cuando podían tenerlo de víctima para sus jugarretas. Algunas se volvían cada vez más crueles, y él simplemente debía cargar con el peso de su angustia, ya que no había nadie a quien decirle como se sentía.

Francia fue lo mismo. Incluso tuvieron guerras entre ellos. Pero en una, él terminó por quitarse al francés algo que apreciaba mucho, demasiado, lo que más amaba en el mundo. Él siempre había querido crecer lo suficiente para darle su merecido a ese idiota, pero ahora mientras veía como ese mismo "idiota" que lo había molestado tantas veces, empezaba a decaer por lo que había pasado y además, ahora le tomaba un enorme odio a la solitaria nación, él ya no sabía si lo que había echo estaba bien o mal.

Él las estaba pagando, por todo lo que lo había molestado. No tenía porque sentirse así. Pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. ¿Se había convertido él también en un monstruo, como sus hermanos? No, no. No podía pensar así. Él era un país, tenía que cumplir las órdenes de sus líderes. Pero sabía que eso simplemente era una excusa que trataba de usar en su defensa. Él había matado aquello que Francia amaba, y posiblemente solo para hacerlo sentir lo mismo que el había sentido. Pero jamás había amado tanto a alguien, y lo había visto desaparecer así nada más. En ese entonces, él no entendía eso. No sabía porque cuando querías demasiado a alguien te sentías tan horrible y solo por su pérdida. Él estaba verdaderamente solo.

Pero pronto sabría la respuesta. Cuando lo conoció a él. América. Posiblemente, el primer lugar que conquistó por sí mismo. Recién entonces y después de tanto tiempo, conoció la felicidad de tener a alguien que lo admiraba, lo quería y además deseaba estar siempre con él. Ese niño, se volvió su más grande dicha. Pudo entender, que él era ahora su familia, y sintió por primera vez esa calidez de la que fue privado tanto tiempo. Además, era demasiado feliz al sentirse la persona que lo cuidaba y lo protegía. Sabía bien que muchos obstáculos se presentarían en el camino de ese pequeño, y él debía estar allí par ayudarlo. Y entonces pudo conocer lo que era realmente amar a alguien, tanto, que podrías dar la vida por esa persona. En ese entonces, esa era su única alegría. Y a medida que el niño iba creciendo, él se sentía más orgulloso de lo que había logrado. "Siempre estaremos juntos" se decía "Siempre te voy a querer. Siempre serás mi pequeño, mi hermano menor. Siempre te amaré, por eso… por eso… nunca te separes de mí".

Pero, lamentablemente sus deseos no terminaron como él esperaba. Su pequeño se fue, se independizó. Recordó que ese día estaba lloviendo, y por eso trató de aparentar que era la lluvia la que lo hacía ver llorando, y no las lágrimas que verdaderamente caían por sus ojos mientras estaba en el suelo, rasgando la tierra. Aquel pequeño niño, que ahora era todo un hombre, lo miraba serio, inflexible. "Antes que nada, prefiero mi libertad"… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué prefería más eso que estar con él? Y entonces, por primera vez, pudo entender y saber el dolor que había sentido Francia. Había perdido a la persona que más había querido en el mundo. Y lo peor, es que se había alejado de él por si sola.

Después de eso, muchas cosas fueron las que descubrió. Algunas, de que esta había sido posiblemente, la revancha del Francés. Su pequeño, había recurrido a él para pedirle ayuda en su independencia. Y este, lo había aceptado gustoso, sabiendo que tendría su venganza contra Arthur. Pero ya no podía hacer nada por ello. Había sido su culpa pero… ¿Qué había echo mal? Siempre trató de darle todo el afecto y el cariño que pudo. Siempre lo protegió, siempre lo alejó de las cosas que él consideraba dañinas. ¿Era eso? ¿Eso era en lo que había fallado? Ah, desde cuando… ¿se había vuelto tan grande? Por primera vez, vio que su pequeño, que su hermano menor, ya no era el mismo. Había sido ingenuo. Creyó que siempre sería ese niño, y que jamás crecería. Pero ese niño, también debía de tener sus ambiciones, como él en su infancia. Ese era tal vez el error que cometió, vivir creyendo que todo siempre sería una burbuja de felicidad, y que él estaría siempre a su lado, como un muñeco.

Desde entonces, volvió a estar solo. Solo tenía la compañía de aquellas cosas que el veía.

Un día encontró un ave. Estaba lastimada, y sola, además era muy pequeña. La cuido y protegió hasta que se hiciera grande y tuviera la fuerza de volar. Pero siempre la mantuvo en una jaula. Hasta que esa ave, de la que se había encariñado, se fue volando hasta el cielo, lejos de la jaula que lo aprisionaba. Y no regresó. Pero aún así, él ya no volvió a sentirse solo. Vio que había vuelto a cometer el mismo error de antes, creyó que esa ave se quedaría con él. Pero al igual que aquel niño que el amó tanto, el ave se hizo fuerte y grande, y aquella jaula se volvió muy pequeña para él, tanto que deseo su libertad para salir volando. Y así lo hizo. Aún así, y después de todo eso, el decidió esperarla, pensando que alguna vez regresaría a sus manos.

Como lo esperaba a él. Como esperaba que antiguo pequeño, ahora convertido en todo un país, volviera un día a su casa, no para quedarse, pero si para verlo. Y mientras tuviera esa certeza, seguiría esperando, sin importarle la soledad. Porque ahora sabía bien, que ya no debía formar una prisión mientras trataba de amar algo. Mientras, él sería una solitaria ave, que espera el regreso de su compañero.

* * *

Bueno ya salí de nuevo con mis típicos fics dramáticos, pero como ya dije arriba, mi situación emocional no ha sido la mejor. Para colmo, con todo esto del terremoto en mi país, creo que es algo que también me afecta, ya que mi ciudad quedó en ruinas y debo decir que me duele ver que lo que antes era una gran ciudad con centros comerciales y gente por todas partes, ahora se hubiera reducido a escombros. Pero volviendo al tema del fic, espero que les haya gustado n.n bye!


End file.
